


The Whispers of Magic

by LivingLotus0



Series: A New Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Cecil Iverling is Klaus Calorine, Developing Relationship, Evil organization, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Mystery, New Headmaster soon, Secret Crush, Sir Nicholas is Nearly Headless Nick, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Years after Harry Potter Graduates, new professors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingLotus0/pseuds/LivingLotus0
Summary: Cecil joins Hogwarts on a mission from a certain Group once he became of ageOnly he couldn't help but get curious of what being a regular student is like, but when secrets are revealed……Will he be able to take it?Will he be able to go against the very reason he was raised to do?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First story so I may re-edit this story as I continue on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the events that took place in the movies and books.
> 
> How it's read:
> 
> Dialogue, "Hello"  
> Interior Dialogue, "Italic"  
> Speaking Parseltongue, (Hello)  
> Casting Spell, "Bold/Italic" Prologue

 

 

 

** It's Time: **

 

 

"Master! I found an abandoned cottage up ahead!"

Norman turned towards his apprentice running towards him from the woods, coming back from his scouting mission of surveying the area to be safe to camp for the day. "Tyler. Are you sure it's abandoned?"

"There was no signs of life but I couldn't budge the door open, I haven't learned many spells yet."

"I'll check the place. Go back to the others let them know we found a place to stay for the night."

"Y-Yes master…."

Tyler ran to the group waiting at the road as Norman started marching into the forest. Through twigs, branches, trees, and bushes did he reach an opening to a wrecked home. Part of it looks burned down with the beams holding the roof up looking unstable. With the area being unnaturally quiet, enough to send shivers.

**_"Reducto"_ **

Swinging his wand towards the rotten wooden door, breaking it into pieces of wood bark. As he stepped over the pile he noticed the destruction laying around him.

Broken chairs and table sitting in the right corner along with a few wood beams lying stretched across the center, cutting the space of the cottage in half. On the other side of the mess he noticed a crib, movement inside ever slightly making him curious. So he destroyed the beams in front of him to get to it, which created a loud crying sound come from the crib.

It was a baby

A little toddler that seemed to be barely at the age of two, lied in it. When he reached to the crib he noticed the baby gradually calming down from cry, it confused him on how there could be a baby in an abandoned house.

He was shocked at this discovery and noticed sharp nails, sharp human-like teeth, long ears, goldish pink eyes with pupils that kept changing between being round to slit, and silver hair. It looked human but it wasn't, it didn't look like anything he's seen before in mixed blooded children.

"What on earth is this thing?"

All of a sudden he heard a explosion coming from the broken chairs, and the child laughed in response with a gleam in its eyes. Swinging its right hand in time with each explosion making the chair debris fly, Only when he grabbed its swinging arm did he notice the destruction stopping.

It was magic

That was the only conclusion Norman could come to considering the situation. It was some kind of crossbreed of how it looked so much like a human child. He couldn't pinpoint on what humanoid species it was mixed with.

It could be useful

The child stared at him with a curious look, tilting it's head as if it were thinking of what to do.

He grinned manically, "I found me another apprentice to use."

That day…a half breed was kidnapped from it's home

Taken in by an organization that wanted to rule the world

 

 

* * *

 

 

9 Years Later

 

 

 Cautiously looking through the hallway he used the Horned Serpent stone he stole to move through Invisibly down the hallway towards the locked iron door.

**_"Aberto"_ **

The door clicked so he began pushing the door as quietly as he could to not be discovered. His silver white hair fell in his face as he entered making him move his arm to sweep it out of his face. Only then did he notice a cage in the room with whines coming from it.

Cecil couldn't help but reach out to it to calm the creature trapped inside, knowing full well that it was after all a baby dragon. Since it's hatching it's been alone in the cage wanting it's mother and a comforting scent. Lost as to what's going to happen, as it's young mind can't recognize anything. It began lightly clawing at the bars, wanting to be out of the suffocating nest it's in.

He whistled a light tune to catch it's attention to distract the little beast, and it worked.

The moment it paused he quickly used his wandless magic to free the dragon. Taking a deep breathe he casted a spell,

_**"Reducto"** _

The moment it was chanted the cage door lock disintegrated he opened it lightly as he could and stretched his hand forward, palm open.

The baby sniffed at the offered hand uncertain, and eventually the scent washed over it lulling it into content. Soft rumbling could be heard as it rubbed it's head on his hand, knowing now that the being in front of it means no harm.

Cecil smiled and rubbed his left hand along the Opaleye's scales making it rumble louder, making him draw his hand away.

Whining of the loss of warmth it cried out.

he stretched out his arms and held it close, hoping for the shrinking spell to work right.

**_"Reducio"_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Young Iverling…it's time, Hogwarts accepts new students around this time of year. Don't forget your mission, if you fail you know what happens don't you…."

Looking up with a blank look he nodded, knowing well enough what happens when he fails a mission. As well as considering that they were planning on using him all these years to finally put this plan in motion.

"Now go. It will soon turn to the twelfth hour, don't delay the time." And the man wearing black turned away walking off with his head held high, as if he were a high ranking person in the organization.

Even though Cecil was ranks higher than him from being taken in by Norman, as his so-called apprentice.

A squeak could be hear in his hood as the tiny Opaleye climbed over his shoulder wanting attention. With the risk of being in the open, he could only tuck it back in.

Being a loner has his perks. He doesn't have to say much around others, with the leaders taking a high offence of someone as lowly as him to ever speak the same language of any human. Once taking a beating from his master from attempting to communicate with him, almost gaining a scar even with his tremendous recovery rate. Despite that they had no choice but to teach him it, considering for what they're going to use him for.

He would be fine, safe with distance from the harsh reality with only a mission to remind him of home.

If he could call the place that name.

He would be fine…

 

If only

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inside his study room Norman was writing a letter to let the leaders know that his young apprentice has begun his mission on Hogwarts. When the door of the room was knocked softly twice; he knew who it was.

"Tyler. Come on in."

The wooden door creaked as it opened, reminding Norman to have that fixed.

"M-Master, Cecil took the dragon with him..."

He stopped writing and looked up, "The Opaleye" He asked coldly.

"I th-think he took it..." Tyler answered nervously, avoiding eye contact "The Antipodean Opaleye hatched last night and I put it in a cage like you asked of me. Wh-When I checked on it this morning it was gone, and he was the last to leave the house as we three are the only ones with access to here."

The quill snapped as he trembled in anger, taking deep breathes he eventually calmed himself. "It's too late to call him back or chase after him as he's already in Hogwarts by now." Standing up from the seat he turned towards Tyler, "Send a message to our spy and don't let the council find out that the egg in our care have disappeared. Make an excuse, say that it's not close to hatching yet. And when Hogwarts first term ends, demand him to come back and with it."

Straightening himself up and folding his arms back he quickly shouted "Y-Yes Master!" and ran out the door from the burning look of anger on Norman's face.

"Your better be prepared when you come back, You won't be let off easily this time." He gritted his teeth as the words came out of his mouth and went back to writing his report.

 

 He won't get away with this...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at making a story based on the Wizardly World, not sure how it's going to turn out but I'll try.


	2. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmph"  
> "Sorry about my brother, he's really shy when it comes to other people" She smiled widely.  
> "I'm not shy!"  
> "Oh really? then why can't you introduce yourself?"  
> "You're so irritating…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How it's read:
> 
> Dialogue, "Hello"  
> Interior Dialogue, "Italic"  
> Speaking Parseltongue, (Hello)  
> 

coming soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow to update but I'll update as fast as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, all of it belongs to it's respective owner(s).


End file.
